Kidnapped Love
by that one username
Summary: Marco's been kidnapped, and the kidnapper is closer than they think. But what will happen while he and Jean are separated, and how far is Jean willing to go to get him back? But more importantly, will Marco be strong enough to keep fighting through it all? JeanMarco fic, there will be violence and possible gore.


**Thanks for checking out my story! I swear, I am a sucker for JeanMarco- this ship gives me life ~ It's always so much fun writing fanfics with these two in them!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Marco POV

I was walking home from Trost High School, just like any other day. It was now autumn and the leaves were falling all around me, making crunching sounds as I stepped on them. Autumn always has been my favorite season. It's not too hot and not too cold, it's perfectly in the middle. I don't do well with extreme weather conditions. I'm too fragile for that, or so my friends tell me.

As I balanced my books in my hands, I checked my watch anxiously. It was 3:00 pm. Only ten minutes more and I would be at my house. Even so, I still felt like I wouldn't have enough time. Jean and I were supposed to go out for a date tonight. It's Friday night after all. Besides, if it wasn't for him I would still be all alone on the weekends.

It still seems kind of crazy that we're going out. I mean, he's the head jock for Trost High School's football team, and me? I'm the president of the chess club. Total opposites, but somehow our worlds managed to collide.

* * *

Thinking back to how we met still embarrassed me. It was during chemistry. The teacher, Ms. Zoe, had told us to work with a partner for our next assignment. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem for most people. But for me? Well, that was problematic. I barely have any friends, so I was standing there, watching everyone else as they partnered up with their friends.

Just when I was about to sit down and work by myself, Ms. Zoe called out to me. "Marco! Why don't you go work with Jean?" She was pointing at Jean who still sat by himself at the window.

"I-I'm fine, I can work alone," I stammered quietly. I knew my face was turning red. How could she possibly think of pairing me up with someone like Jean? We were polar opposites, for crying out loud!

Jean groaned. "Yeah, he can work by himself! I'd rather jump out the window than work with that dork."

His words were like a dagger to my heart. Everyone thought I was a dork, a geek, a nerd- it wasn't like I wasn't used to it. But hearing it from him was different. It was more painful, more aching. It lingered in my mind longer.

"Well, this is called a _partner_ assignment for a reason! If you two don't want zeros on today's work, then I suggest you two get started." And with that, she had plopped down at her desk with her arms crossed, staring us down.

I decided then that avoiding it was pointless. I ducked my head down and shuffled over to his desk. Jean was practically growling at me when I walked up to him.

I sighed nervously. "Look, I didn't want this either, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." He flung open the textbook angrily and flipped to the lesson we were on. When he reached it, he leaned back with his arms crossed. "I don't even know what the hell we're supposed to do, I don't understand any of this. It's like I'm trying to learn Japanese or something."

I bit my lip and tried hard not to smile. It was kind of funny. "Here, let me look at it." After studying the book for only a couple of seconds I knew exactly what we had to do. "We just have to combine this beaker with this one." I reached across the table and combined the two, watching the liquid as it changed colors. _Thank goodness I did the right thing,_ I thought. It would have been even more awkward if I had managed to explode it or something.

"Is that all we have to do?" I asked quietly. I was so shy it was insane. I wanted to talk more to him, to at least not seem like I was a complete bundle of nervous, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, that's all she has on the board." He stretched his hands out in front of him and popped his knuckles. "Thanks, dork. You made my job so much easier."

My cheeks grew hot again. Dork? Was that all he knew me as? I balled my hands up into fists in my lap. "My name is Marco! _Marco!_ Not dork, not anything else! So can you please stop calling me that?" I had been shouting apparently, because the whole class at this point had grown silent. All eyes were on me. A couple of people snickered behind me. "You know what, forget it." I grabbed my things and ran towards the door.

"Marco, wait!" I heard Ms. Zoe call behind me, but luckily the bell rang so she had no reason to stop me.

I ran out into the hallway full of kids. It was like a mob or something, there were so many bodies condensed into one area. I pushed through the masses until I reached the doors that led behind the gym. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, I just knew that I wanted to get away from everyone. I wanted to get away from my feelings. I wanted to get away from the thought of being a failure.

When I stepped outside I felt a strong hand close around my wrist. I turned around to come face to face with Jean. I tried in vain to pull my arm loose but it was no use. He wasn't the head jock for nothing. "What do you want?" I tried to make my voice sound menacing and intimidating, but it sounded more choked up than anything else. Of course.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell you're doing, Bodt." Oh, so he had the decency to use my last name now?

"I'm trying to get away from you and from everyone else, I thought that much would have been obvious." I could feel angry tears welling up in my eyes. Why now, of all times did this have to happen? I was supposed to tell him off, to tell him how I really felt, but I only looked like a coward. "Look, Jean, just leave me alone." I tried pulling my arm away and this time I was successful, but only for a second. He grabbed my arm just as soon as he had let it go.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to listen to me."

I laughed scornfully. "Why? Why should I listen to anything you have to say? All you ever do is say awful things about me, things that shouldn't be said about anyone, ever! So why should I stop and hear you out now?"

It was true. Normally, I was the target of everyone in my grade. For some reason, I had been deemed the weirdo of our class and everyone acted like that it the truth. I've received countless notes taped to my locker telling me to kill myself, multiple punches to the face, and even a few death threats.

And Jean was the one who started it all. I don't know when or why he started it, but one day when I walked into homeroom a year ago, everyone burst into laughter, and he was leading them in it. Then the name calling started, and everything else went downhill after that. But I never learned why he started it. Why would he choose me, the lame kid who sits in the back of the class and tries so hard not to look at anyone? Why?

Jean looked away and finally let go of me. I heard him sigh. "I get that you and me aren't exactly on good terms."

I laughed dryly. "That's an understatement."

"But, I want to say that for the record, I'm sorry for it all." He let out a huge breath of air, as if he had been holding it in until this very moment. "I've been an asshole to you, and to tell you the truth, I don't really know why. It was jealousy, maybe?"

I was shocked. Jealousy? He had started this all because of jealousy? But what did I have that he envied?

"Why would you possibly be jealous of me? You have so much more than me. Friends, muscles, good looks, a social life. Everything that I wish I could have."

"But you have excellent grades, and a perfect record." Jean paused to run his fingers through his hair. "And you don't have to go partying and get drunk on the weekends just to forget your problems. But I do. That's why I started all of this. I thought that maybe I could ruin you during the process, and see you crack under it all, but you haven't. Not for a moment." He chuckled. "It shows you who the strong one really is."

He thought I was the strong one in all of this? He thought that he was the only one with problems, that he was the only one that went to extremes just to deal with those problems? He didn't know anything. He didn't know how many times in a week- no, in a day, that I felt like carrying out those "kill yourself" notes. He didn't know that sometimes I cut, or that sometimes I popped pills, or that sometimes I starved myself, just to deal with my problems.

He didn't know a damn thing.

"Jean, you don't know what you're talking about. You think you're the only one with problems? We all have problems, and we all pretty much suck at dealing with them. It's no different for anyone. We're all human, and we all fall. It's impossible not to."

He turned and looked at me, almost with a look of awe on his face. "You struggle too?"

Was he totally oblivious to the fact that I had just exploded under the stress of all my problems? "Of course I do! People telling me to kill myself everyday tends to not be a fun experience," I said sarcastically. I could tell this struck a chord within him. He recoiled almost as if he had been struck. I almost felt bad for the satisfaction that gave me.

"Marco...I'm sorry. I know I already said it, but I'll say it again. I know this probably means nothing to you, but we should start over." Jean reached out a hand. "What do you say?"

My eyes widened. Was he seriously asking me this? He wanted me to throw everything that had happened away, like it never existed in the first place? I wanted to tell him no, just to see how he would react, but my heart had other plans. It decided to beat rapidly, causing my stomach to react in return. Was this the butterflies everyone mentioned when they fell in love?

"Okay," I said begrudgingly, reaching my hand out to shake his.

Jean smiled at me, flashing a set of pearly whites. I could tell then that I would never be able to say no to his smile. "That's great," he said. He walked back to the doors leading to the school and held one open for me. "You should come join me and everyone else at lunch."

"Sure." I nodded and followed him inside. And that's when he changed my life for the better.

* * *

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of all the thoughts jumbled up inside my head. I can't believe I was that pathetic- I can't believe I'm still that pathetic. I still don't understand why Jean would want to go out with someone like me, but I'm happy anyway. Things have been so much better since we started going out. It's like my world isn't completely dark anymore; there's finally a light shining through. Even though it's still small, it's gradually growing bigger and bigger, causing my world to light up even more.

Or maybe that's too much of a cliche. Oh well.

I was finally at my house. I set my books down so I could grab my key from my back pocket. I turned it in the lock and felt the heavy door swing back. "I'm home, Mom!" I called, although no one seemed to be home. It was dark inside.

I shrugged it off and hurried inside, eager to get ready ready for our date. Should I dress casually or more formally? Jean didn't tell me where we were going and I was clueless about it all. It was making me anxious.

I started to make my way to my room but was stopped short when I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head. I screamed as I fell to the floor. I turned around to make out what had caused the blow but I was struck again and again, each blow landing directly in my face.

"Stop! Please!" I cried out. I made a run for the door but was tripped by something. A foot came down quickly, driving its heel down into the center of my hand. My screams seemed to echo off the walls. My hand was now a bloodied mess.

I tried to protect my face with my uninjured hand but it did no good. My attacker brought something down over my head hard; it must have been glass because after that I heard a shattering sound and the slight clinking of what sounded like glass hitting the floor.

I wanted to struggle more because at this point I actually had something to look forward to, but my body was getting weaker and I was growing tired. I remember crying out once more before blacking out entirely.

* * *

 **Although I really like the direction this story is taking, I don't know when my next update will take place. I'm currently in the middle of writing 3 other fanfics, in addition to trying to juggle all of my schoolwork. So please be patient and work with me here! I will try to update as often as I can, but please don't expect weekly updates, as I more than likely will not have the time for that kind of commitment. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to leave me feedback, but please no mean comments! I want positive criticism! :)**


End file.
